


Regret.

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, HiMERU realizes he's a danger slut, Knives, M/M, Morning After, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Blue. Blue eyes, fierce like a wild animal's snapped open. HiMERU only had a second to take it in before he was violently flipped over. Something sharp pressed against the tender flesh of his neck. He was going to die. The wild animal he'd let in his bed was going to kill him.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/HiMERU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Regret.

Regret. The air of the dorm room feels sour, bitter like the taste of rotten food. Once fresh, beautiful, delicious now all that's left is mold and decay. And regret. Why would you eat the food so quick to rot? Why would you let it rot and fester? HiMERU's eyes fall on the body next to him. Rinne Amagi, a man seemingly made from the world's own regrets and given form. The rotten food he let into his bed. 

Slowly he pulls his body out of the bed so he can wash off the rest of his regrets. HiMERU wouldn't do this, he thinks. Even as hot water spirts over his back it's not enough to wash away the filth. Marks on his skin that won't fade as quickly. The worst part was that the thing he regretted wasn't what he'd done, but who's name Rinne cried in their passionate embrace. And maybe even more than that he regretted how he'd fallen for the man. HiMERU wouldn't fall in love with him. HiMERU wouldn't let him have his way with HiMERU. The water ran cold. 

Rinne still hadn't stirred as he stepped into the bedroom. It was almost like he was dead. HiMERU stared for several minutes at Rinne's form, imagining it was a corpse that he could no longer let in. The rise and fall of his chest assured HiMERU that wasn't the case. He was both relieved and disappointed. If Rinne Amagi was dead this would stop. 

It would stop. 

The rotten food festering in the room was decaying faster. Inappropriate thoughts mulled about in his head. Regrets. Regretting his regrets. Finally... Impulse. 

Slowly he climbed over Rinne Amagi's body, careful yet sure that the leviathan wouldn't wake. His hands cupped Rinne's cheeks, a thumb brushed over his soft lips. Distracting. His fingers ran down Rinne's face until he reached his neck. He stopped, thumbs ever so slightly pressed against his windpipe. He gazed over Rinne's handsome face and there was a dull throb in his chest. He had to... 

Blue. Blue eyes, fierce like a wild animal's snapped open. HiMERU only had a second to take it in before he was violently flipped over. Something sharp pressed against the tender flesh of his neck. He was going to die. The wild animal he'd let in his bed was going to kill him. 

It was quiet. He didn't know how long had gone by, maybe seconds, maybe years. The only sound that could be heard was his shaky breathing and Rinne's calm almost nonexistent breathing. The only thing HiMERU could see was those sharp blue eyes. Pupils like the slit of an animal's eyes, a predator ready to kill. He'd never been so scared of anything in his life. Regrets. Worst of all, he found himself excited. Regret. There was definitely a knife pressed against his neck, he could die with one wrong move. The end of HiMERU. The end of Kaname. 

The knife moved from his neck to cut a small mark across his cheek. Rinne's eyes had calmed down to normal though his breathing was still tense. His body was still tense. Though the cut hurt HiMERU didn't even make a sound. Not even when Rinne's tongue slid out to lap at the stray blood. 

"Next time you want to kill me, don't take a shower." Ah. He'd been awake all along. 

HiMERU found his hands moving on their own, uncontrolled by any concious desire on his part. They buried into Rinne's messy red hair and pulled him violently into a kiss. The kiss was rough, his own fear mixing with Rinne's bloodlust as the older man kissed to bruise. Biting, pulling, hurting. Chasing a high that he didn't know existed. A hunter's hands manhandling his more delicate body. His skin bruised so easily. Regret. 

Why was he only deeper in love?


End file.
